guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaineng Center
Description "This area of Cantha's sprawling northern metropolis is also sometimes called "Old Kaineng" and is usually among the first stops of visitors to the Empire of the Dragon. Before the Jade Wind, the place now called Kaineng Center actually comprised most of Kaineng City, but the ensuing population explosion as citizens fled the affected regions led to an equal expansion of metropolitan boundaries. The central district's new, official moniker was approved by imperial decree in 1408 CC." is a town on the north-western coast of Cantha. It is the economic center of the Kaineng City region. From its piers ships set sail to Tyria (Lion's Arch) and to the Battle Isles (Great Temple of Balthazar). How to get there *Tyrian characters can enter Kaineng Center after their landing at the Bejunkan Pier, following the quest Mhenlo's Request. *Canthan characters must travel north through Bukdek Byway from The Marketplace, where they first arrive at the Canthan mainland from Shing Jea Island. :Note: You will often see players advertising runs to Kaineng Center from The Marketplace against a fee. Be aware that paying a runner for this is a waste of money, as the run is ''very easy and can be done with any profession, even without a party. Just keep close to the coastline and go north. You will encounter only one small group of Afflicted. The best way to deal with them is simply to ignore them and run past. They will aggro and attack you, but shouldn't manage to kill you before you reach the safe shores of Kaineng Center as they will be distracted by the guards and other npcs.'' Exits *Northwest: Bejunkan Pier *East: Raisu Pavilion *Southeast: Bukdek Byway NPCs *Trainers **Michiko (Skill Trainer) *Vendors: **Ryukichi (Merchant) **Natsuko (Merchant) **Jiazhen Li (Rare Material Trader) **Yutake (Material Trader) **Xue Yi (Artisan) **Zhou Pak (Rare Scroll Trader) **Xua Fang (Dye Trader) **Mitsunari (Rune Trader) *Crafters: **Suki (Armor Crafter) **Kakumei (Armor Crafter) **Ryoko (Armor Crafter) **Manzo (Weaponsmith) *Guild Services: ** Akoto (Guild Registrar) ** Kumiko (Guild Emblemer) ** Canthan Ambassador (Guild Hall) *Xunlai Guild: **Xunlai Agent (Storage) 2x **Xunlai Representative (Storage Upgrades) **Xunlai Agent Honlo *Imperial Army **Imperial Guardsman Kintae **Imperial Agent Hanjo **Guardsman Zingpah **Guardsman Ping **Guardsman Chienpo **Imperial Quartermaster (three of them) *Henchmen: ** Devona (Fighter) ** Talon Silverwing (Fighter) ** Aidan (Archer) ** Zho (Archer) ** Sister Tai (Healer) ** Eve (Cultist) ** Su (Vile) ** Lo Sha (Illusion) ** Headmaster Vhang (Shock) ** Kai Ying (Earth) ** Panaku (Cutthroat) ** Professor Gai (Spirit) *Various: **Barkeep Mehoro **Bujo **Guildmaster Luan **Jin Siyan **Minister Nai **Ministry Guard **Po Fang **Shae Wong Quests Category:Kaineng City Category:Towns (Factions) Category:Ports Notes *Behind the Xunlai Agents is a hall leading to a locked room containing a golden chest along with high stacks of chests located in the background. By walking up to the gate and pressing "Z" (i.e. to look behind), a dragon mural can be seen on the inside of the gate which is not visible from the outside. *The Guild Wars community relations staff will often interact with the game community in the international district of Kaineng Center using a unique avatar, the Frog.